The New Number Hunters
by BlackCrossover2108
Summary: It's a normal and peaceful day in the land of Elchea. The King and Queen are playing games as usually. Today is peaceful, average and boring. Sora and Shiro just continue the day playing on their devices... Until they get an email.


**A/N Now I know what your thinking. I'm in the middle of writing "Strangers in Remnant" so why am I writing this. Well you see. This idea just popped up in my head and I was overloaded with ideas. So i just wanted to put them down before I forget. Don't worry My first priority will always be "strangers in remnant". In fact, I might not write chapter 2 until I finish Strangers in remnant. Depends on the response I get. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **Please keep in mind. If the card name is in Italics that means It's a real card. If the card name isn't in Italics then it's a card I just made up myself.**

 **This chapter was finished on 1/24/2017**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters in this story.**

* * *

"GO UTOPIA RAY, ATTACK TRI-HEAD DUST DRAGON! RISING SUN CHOAS SLASH!"

Utopia RAY: 4000 Attack points

Tri-Head Dust Dragon: 0 Attack points

Things aren't looking too good for the other player. He has no cards in his hands and no spell/trap cards on the field. But even then, the opponent says.

"GO NUMBER 57! GIVE THEM ALL YOU GOT! TRI-DUST DRAGON, ATTACK UTOPIA RAY! TRI DUST BLAST OF AGITATION!

The two number card clash creating a large explosion.

* * *

It is a peaceful day in the kingdom of Elchea. The rulers are currently in the bedroom. The King, Sora and the Queen, Shiro. What are they doing you ask? Are they doing their duties as King and Queen? No, there playing games. You know, the usually. It was a average day in Elchea, It wasn't boring nor was it interesting. It was just an average day. A day Shiro and Sora found really boring.

"Oni, what level are you on?" Shiro asked looking at the game Sora was playing on his DSP

"57... wanna play?" Said Sora.

"No thanks, I got bored of that game after level 21... Why are you still playing it?"

"There's nothing else better to do... What are you doing" Asked Sora who was wandering why Shiro was on the tablet.

"Chess" Shiro said briefly.

"Your that bored?"

Shiro just nods as continuing her chess match against the computer. Nothing was said after that. Both of them just continued what they were doing. The boredom of the day continued for many more Second, Minutes, hours who knows... But then... IT happened. Shiro's eyes widened a bit which Sora took notice of.

"What's wrong little sister?"

"We... We got an email"

"An email? Since when do we get those? I thought there was no signal in this world."

Shiro just shrugs telling him that she also has no idea. Filled with curiosity, Sora asks. "What does the email say?".

Shiro hands over the tablet. Sora looks at the email.

* * *

Unknown

To: " "

Sender: Unknown

"Are you two siblings bored? Wanna learn a new game? Let's duel. Come on, I'll teach you"

(RANDOM WEB LINK)

* * *

"What is this?" Sora ask even though he knew Shiro probably didn't know herself. "He/she knows the blanks are siblings... but then again, were now the king and queen so everyone should know"

"Should we click the link?" Shiro asks.

"Wait... Sister, Remember what happened the last time we received an email like this."

Shiro nods. "We were challenged by Tet in a game of chess. Then we were sent to this world... Do you think Tet was the one who sent this?"

"Hmm... it's highly unlikely. If I know Tet, he would've just went to us in person for this sort of thing.

"What should we do?" Shiro asks.

"Hmm... Were probably thinking way too much into this. But IF this email does send us to another world, there's a chance we won't be able to return home... But" Sora stops for a moment, he takes a moment to think about this. it wasn't like they had anything else better to do. But he didn't want his nation to think that their king and queen had suddenly abandon them. But curiosity got the better of him.

"It might be fun to see where this goes" Sora says as her clicks the link.

Suddenly a game appears on the Tablet.

"EH?" Sora says completely disappointed by the results. "A Card Game?".

Sora and Shiro looks at the game. They had five cards in hand, 3 cards were orange, 1 card was blue and 1 card was purple.

Shiro seemed uninterested. "Well, good luck. remember the blanks don't lose no matter what"

"Sister Wait. This is a whole different card game. I'm going to need your help since I have no idea how to play."

Shiro looks back at the tablet. There were ten slots on each side, the number 4000 life points was on the top right hand corner. Each side had deck of cards. "It's probably one of those trading card games".

Sora nods in agreement. "But I've never heard or seen this type of card game anyway". Sora studies the situation. The words "It's your turn" was on the screen.

"Draw phrase?" Sora says to himself. Sora touches the deck of cards on his side and swipes his finger downwards.

Suddenly the their tablet starts glowing brightly. Shiro and Sora were then pulled into some sort of tornado. Of course Shiro and Sora both scream as this is happening. Screaming things like 'WHAT IS THIS!?". Brings back memories doesn't it.

As Shiro and Sora and flying around in this mysterious tornado, They start hearing the voice of a boy.

"DUEL DISK GO!"

As they heard these words. Shiro and Sora felt some sort of device attach itself to their left arms.

"Duel Gazer SET!"

As these words were spoken. Shiro and Sora felt a small device attach itself to their right eye.

"Duel Interface Set"

After that, they heard a female computer voice say.

"Authentic Reality Link Established."

As soon as those words were said, Shiro and Sora landed softly on the ground on their feet. There was some sort of disk on their arm and each one of them had five cards. They stood side by side in an alleyway and the person in front of them said.

"LETS DUEL!"

* * *

Sora: 4000 Life Points

Shiro: 4000 Life Points

VS

Jack: 4000 Life Points.

* * *

Shiro and Sora were still processing on what just happened. There was a boy in front of them, he wore a coat that consisted of the colours red and black.

"Who are you?" Was Shiro's first words.

"The names Jack."

"Do you mind explaining whats happening?" Sora asks.

"It's more easier to teach someone a game in person. Don't you think?" Replied Jack.

"That's not what I meant" Sora says.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything... if you beat me". Replied Jack.

Seeing that they had no choice Sora and Shiro prepared themselves. There was no turning back now. Shiro and Sora looked at the cards in their hand, each one of them had a picture and words on the bottom of the card.

"Fine, We'll play your game. So how do you play?" Sora says.

"The game were playing is called Yu Gi Oh. A turn base card game. In order to win, you must reduce your opponents life points to zero. There are multiple ways to do this. There are three type of cards: Monster, Spell and Trap cards. Monster cards are orange, Spell cards are blue and Trap cards are purple. In order to reduce your opponents' life points, you must summon monster to fight. Last person standing wins. Spells and Traps cards are cards that can activate special effects which can be activated at a certain time of the game. Each card has their own effect so read them carefully. Usually in a 2 against 1 duel. You two would have 2000 life points and I would have 8000 life points. But since this is a tutorial match I'll give you a handicap."

Shiro and Sora processed this information which only took them like 10 seconds. "Seems pretty straight forward" Said Sora.

"In each turn, players can only summon one monster. That is called a "Normal Summon". However, they is another summoning method called "Special Summon" this method can be used through many ways, it can be used through spells, traps or even monster effects. They are almost a thousands methods that can be used in order to special summon. There's also more summoning methods but I'll explain that later".

"I see" Sora says putting his hand over chin.

"It's suppose to be your turn but since this is your first time playing, I'll go first" Jack said

Jack's Turn

"It's my turn, I DRAW!"

Jack takes a quick look at his cards before playing a card.

"I summon Skeleton Warrior in attack mode"

Jack summons a level 4 zombie/effect monster with 1500 attack points.

Shiro and Sora almost gasped. The monster card actually appeared on the field. They had never seen this type of technology before. The monster was a skeleton holding a sword and shield while also wearing a helmet.

"Spells can be played anytime during your turn. However for trap cards, you need to set them down first and wait one turn before you can use them. You can set spell or trap card. Like this" Jack Explains. "I place one card face down and end my turn".

Jack: 4000 life points, 4 cards in hand, 1 monster, 1 face down.

Sora's Turn

"... I think I got it" Sora says "My turn, I DRAW!"

Sora looks at his hand. 3 monsters, 2 spells, 1 trap.

"I summon _Alligator's Sword!"_

Sora summons a level 4 beast/normal monster with 1500 attack points.

"I also play the spell card, _Banner of Courage._ This spell increases the ATK points of all my monster by 200 during the battle phase."

 _Alligator's Sword: 1500 - 1700 ATK points_

 _Alligator's Sword! Attack Skeleton warrior._

Skeleton Warrior: 1500 ATK

 _Alligator's Sword:_ 1700 ATK

 _Alligator's Sword swings his sword at Skeleton Warrior destroying it._ Shiro and Sora watched in amazement, they actually saw a battle unfold itself in front of them.

* * *

 _Jack's LP_

 _4000 - 200= 3800 LP_

* * *

"I set a card face down and end my turn" Sora says.

 _Alligator's Sword:_ 1700 - 1500 ATK points.

Sora: 4000 LP, 3 cards in hand, 1 monster, 1 face down.

"Wow! It's like your already an expert" Said Jack. He was amazed at how fast he could learn, but he expected it.

Shiro's Turn

"My Turn, I draw"

2 Monster cards, 2 spell card, 2 trap cards.

"I summon _Element Magician"_

Shiro summons an level 4 Spellcaster/Effect Monster with 1500 ATK points.

Jack takes this opportunity to explain "As you can see, I have no monsters on my field. Therefore you can declare an "Direct Attack"

Shiro nods "I activate the spell card _Black Pendant,_ I can equip this card on one monster and it gains 500 ATK points"

 _Element Magician:_ 1500 - 2000 ATK points.

"My brother's spell card _Banner of Courage_ increases my monster attack point by 200."

 _Element Magician:_ 2000 - 2200 ATK points.

"I attack you directly"

* * *

Jack's LP

3800 - 2200= 1600 LP.

* * *

"I set two cards face down and end my turn".

 _Element Magician:_ 2200 - 2000 ATK points.

Shiro: 4000 life points, 2 cards in hand, 1 monster, 2 face downs.

"Look at that, your already working together. As expected of Blank". Said Jack who was currently satisfied with what he was seeing.

Jack's Turn

"It's My turn I DRAW!"

1600 life points, 5 cards in hand, 0 monster, 1 face down.

"I activate Skeleton Warrior's effect from the graveyard. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard and I have less then 2000 life points. I can special summon it back from the graveyard with 0 ATK points."

Jack special summons Skeleton Warrior with 0 ATK points.

"I activate the spell card Monster Exchange. With this card I have to summon two monster from my hand to your field. I summon two Skeleton Childs. Two skeleton childs appear on Sora's field in defence mode with 500 DEF points. "In exchange, I can now chose one level eight monster from my deck and special summon it... I special summon Giant Skeleton"

Jack summons a level 8 Zombie/normal Monster with 2600 ATK points.

"I activate the trap card Copy the Bones, When I special summon a "Skeleton" monster, I can target one other "Skeleton" monster it's level becomes the same as the monster I special summoned.

Skeleton Warrior: Lvl 4 - Lvl 8.

"Now... Allow me to show you a new summoning method" Jack says. "I overlay my level 8 Skeleton Warrior and Lvl 8 Giant Skeleton! With these two units I built the OVERLAY NETWORK!" As Jack says this, his two monster become little purple orbs are sucked into this portal. "I XYZ SUMMON... THE SKULL REAPER!" (The skull reaper from Sword Art Online)

Jack summons an Zombie/Effect XYZ monster with 3000 ATK points.

"While XYZ monster have ranks. Monster cards have levels. You can normal summon monsters lv 1-4. But to summon monster with an higher level you need to tribute monsters to summon them. This is called "tribute summon". For Level 5-6 monster you need to tribute 1 monster. For level 7-8 monster you need to tribute two monsters. For example" Jack explains. "I tribute my Skull Reaper and tribute summon a level 5 monster in attack mode".

Jack tributes his XYZ monster and summons a level 5 Zombie/normal monster with 2100 attacks points.

"Did you just sacrifice that strong monster for a weaker card" Sora asks.

"This is a tutorial match so It doesn't matter." Replied Jack. "Anyways, With my monster I attack Sora's _Alligator's Sword."_

Skeleton General _: 2100 ATK points_

 _Alligator's Sword: 1500 ATK points_

Shiro raises her hand and says "I activate the trap card _Negate Attack._ This card negates your attack and ends the battle phrase."

"I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Jack: 1600 life points, 0 cards in hand, 0 monsters, 2 face downs.

"The next card you draw is going to be a level 8 monster. Try tribute summoning with the Skull Childs I gave you." Said Jack

Sora's Turn

"My turn, I draw."

4000 LP, 4 cards in hand, 1 monster, 1 face down.

Just like what Jack said, Sora drew a level eight monster.

"I tribute both my Skull Childs to summons a level eight monster. I summon... _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ in attack mode

Sora summons a level 8 Dragon/Normal monster with 3000 ATK points.

"Blue Eyes attack Jack's Skeleton General!"

Skeleton General: 2100 ATK points

 _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ : 3000 ATK points.

Blue Eyes fires a blast out of it's mouth and destroys Jack's Monsters.

* * *

Jack's LP

1600 - 900= 700 LP

* * *

Jack raises his hand and says "I activate the trap card _Call of the Hunted._ This card allows me to summon one monster from the graveyard. I special summon... Skeleton General in defence position.

Jack specials summons Skeleton General from the graveyard with 2100 DEF points.

"I end my turn" Says Sora. He gives Shiro a look. Shiro nods at Sora and then entered her turn.

Shiro's Turn

"I draw'

4000 life points, 3 cards in hand, 1 monster, 1 face downs.

"I activate a spell card _XYZ Reception._ I can target one monster on my field and summon a monster with the same level. However it's effect are negated and it's DEF and ATK become 0.

Shiro special summons a level four monster.

"I tribute my two monster and summon... _Dark Magician."_

Shiro summons a level 8 Spellcaster/Normal monster with 2500 attacks points.

"Black Pedant affect, when it's sent from the feild to the graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage"

* * *

Jack's LP

700 - 500= 200 LP

* * *

"I activate the trap card Damage Boast. When my opponent loses LP, I can target one monster on my field and it gains ATK equal to same amount of damage you just took."

Dark Magician: 2500 - 3000 ATK.

"I activate the spell card _Cross Attack_. I target two monsters that have the exact same ATK points."

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000 ATK

Dark Magician: 3000 ATK

"Blue Eyes can't attack for this turn but Dark Magician can attack you directly. Dark Magician attacks"

Jack raises his hand and says "I activate the trap card-"

Before Jack can finish his sentence, Sora interrupts and says "I activate the trap card _Trap Jammer_. When my opponent activates an trap card, I can negate it and destroy it."

"Wow...Impressive" Jack Says.

"Dark Magician attacks you directly."

* * *

Jack's LP

200 - 3000= 0 LP

* * *

Shiro: 4000 LP

Sora: 4000 LP

VS

Jack: 0 LP

* * *

Winner

Shiro and Sora

* * *

At first, there is silence. The silence is broken when Jack slowly starts... clapping.

"AMAZING!" Jack stops clapping. "Considering it was your first time... So what do you think?"

Sora thinks about this "If I would to be honest. I could get used to this game. The amount of strategies you could put into this game are endless"

Shiro nods in agreement. Sora take out his deck and looks at even single card. He actually enjoyed playing that game. But then he returned her deck and faced Jack.

"Now... would you mind explaining"

Jack takes in a deep breathe before saying. "Welcome to the world of Yu Gi Oh. As you can tell, your in a different world. This world isn't like yours, there's no such thing as the Ten Pledges. However it's very similar, almost everything here is decided through Yu Gi Oh. In this world, Yu Gi Oh is everything. They even use Yu Gi Oh as a defence system for banks, jewels shops and E.T.C. In this world, if you can't duel then your defenceless against all threats. Let's say someone is threatening to steal your soul or maybe your friends have been kidnapped by a fortune teller. You can duel to defend yourself. Even when your being robbed, you could probally defend yourself using Yu Gi Oh. Of course, threats like that happen rarely. Usually, you just have fun and duel with your friends."

"Sounds boring" Shiro says briefly. Usually in their world, every time a game is played, a bet must be made which makes the game more intense but more interesting.

"Yes, but there's a way to make it much more interesting." Jack raises his hand, suddenly an aura appears around Jack's hand and two cards appear in his hand. He gives one to Sora and one to Shiro.

"An XYZ monster?" Sora asks.

"These are no ordinary XYZ monsters. These cards are known as number cards. Number cards are very powerful cards that only a number can destroy a number. You can either obtain them who be possesed by them. Once you obtain a number card, you life in the Yu Gi Oh world will change forever."

"Possessed?" Shiro asks.

"Yes number cards have a mind of their own. They have the ability to possess humans but don't worry, i've made it so that you guys won't be possessed by them. To obtain them, you must find a person who's possessed by a number and defeat. Once you defeat one, you can use this glove to take their number."

"And your giving us this because..." Sora says.

Jack takes in a deep breathe before saying. "You guys are too smart to trick so I'm going to be straight with you guys... I brought you here. Your here for my soul entertainment. The reason why your here is because I was bored."

"You sound like someone I know" Sora comments.

"So... heres the deal. If you ever want to see your precious home again... you have beat me in a duel"

"But we just beat you?" Sora points out.

"That was a tutorial match"

"Can we just duel you now?"

"As much as I would that. I have things to do"

"So do we. I don't know if you haven't notice yet. But we have a kingdom to run."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've already done the maths."

"what do you mean by that?" Sora asks

"One week in this world equals 5 minutes in your worlds" Replied Jack

"EH? So your saying, if we spent 6 weeks in this world-"

"Only half an hour would've gone past in your world" Jack replies before Sora could even finish.

"Anyways, here a handbook about how to play the game. Just in case I missed anything in that tutorial match we had. Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to in a place called Remnant. Bye-Bye" Jack says.

"Wait, your going to leave us. You can't just leave. What are we suppose to do?"

"Your smart. You'll figure it out"

Sora sweat drops and says "That does not help"

"Oh yeah, quick warning before I leave. Your not the only number hunters out there. There are two others out there. While one is kind-hearted the other one will STEAL YOUR SOUL if they beat you in a duel... Well, good luck"

With that Jack disappears.

"Sister..."

"Yes"

"When we arrived in the world of Disboard. I thought life was totally bugged out, but it turned out it was the perfect world for us."

As Sora says this, a flying floating vehicle that they have never seen before flies above them through the air.

"This time I'm certain... LIFE IS FINALLY BUGGED OUT!"

"What's going on" Sora says, as tears fall out.

"Why does this always happen to us" They both say at the same time.

* * *

When Sora and Shiro got over it. They decided to explore the world. They weren't far from the city so they didn't walk that far, as they walked Sora read the Handbook jack gave them. There were a lot of things Jack missed but he technically taught them the basics. There was one thing Sora could't stop thinking about, during the match Jack XYZ summoned, even an idiot would've known that he was just going easy on them.

When they reached the city, they were absolute amazed, the technology here was amazing. The transport, billboards and there were even robots that would clean the street.

"So this is a futuristic fairy tale huh" Sora says.

"Oni, how are we going to get money?"

"I don't know, getting a job is too much work."

Both of them think about this. Then, Sora spots a building which grabs his interest.

"What is it Oni?"

"If what Jack said is correct then..." Sora enters the Casino and Shiro follows.

It certainly was a casino. But everything was... Yu Gi Oh themed. They had slot machines but they showed picture of Yu Gi Oh cards. Every table was full of money and Yu Gi Oh cards. There were duels being played everywhere.

"Oni, we don't have any money to bet."

"Correct, we don't have money... but..." Sora points at one of the tables.

* * *

"HA! YOU LOSE! HAND OVER YOU DECK AS PROMISED!"

"ARG! YOU CHEATED DIDN"T YOU"

"No excuses, A BET IS A BET."

* * *

Sora continues "We don't have money. But we cards... Now we just to find the right deal."

Shiro and Sora walked around the casino. Most people seemed uninterested in them or even laughed at them. They continued to search around the Casino. Shiro was about to give up, she wanted to leave this place. She didn't like this place considering most of them were guys and perverts. But then, something caught Sora's attention.

"MY MONSTER ATTACKS." A guys yelled.

"ARGH!" another guy screams as his life points reach zero.

* * *

The Gambler: 3400 LP

Random Guy: 0 LP

* * *

Winner 

The Gambler

* * *

"You lose, now hand over your money as promised"

Sora walks over and talks to one of the spectators.

"Who's that?" Sora asks.

"He calls himself The Gambler. He came in this morning and started beating everyone with this overpowered card. Now his rich, he hasn't lost one duel yet." The spectator replies.

"Overpowered card?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, What was it again... Oh yeah, I think it was like a number card or something like that"

"You don't say" Sora says. After the guy goes somewhere else to gamble. A grin appears on Sora's face, he looks at Shiro. "Looks like today is our lucky day. Sister, Can I borrow your number card. Don't worry I'll return it."

Shiro nods and gives him her number.

As this happens. The Gambler is counting his money. His won so many duels that his lost count. He was rich, he was basically bathing in money.

"Wow, Boss your unstoppable." Says one of his servants

The Gambler grins "Of course, Those weaklings never had a chance. However I have to admit... They've got good money!"

The Gambler and his servants all laughed his joke. "No one has given me an interesting duel though... WHO CARES! I'm RICH!

They all cheer and laugh. "Drink as much as you want boy. It's on me".

"To number cards" Says The Gambler holding up his glass of wine.

"Number cards!" They all cheer and start drinking.

Then A new voice is heard.

"That was some interesting duelling out there"

All of them look. It was boy and a girl.

"What? You wanna duel Kid" Says The Gambler.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. If I win, you give me your number along with all the money you own." Sora says still smiling. Sora took a quick look at The Gambler, he wore sunglasses and a dice necklace. He was fidgeting with two dices in his left hand and he was covered with jewellery.

The gambler looks at his servants. The servants look at each other.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

They laughed so hard, it was almost enough to shake the place.

"You think a newbie like you can beat someone like him"

"Go back to kindergarten where you belong"

"Get lost Kid, Your out of your leagued. You can't beat The Gambler"

Sora just kept smiling "Then you should have nothing to worry about" He said in a very confident and amused tone.

That was enough to stop everyone from laughing. The Gambler spoke "You've got a lot of confidence kid I'll give you that, But even If I do duel you... What's in it for me?"

"Your interested in Number cards right? If you win the duel, I'll give you these two cards along with both our decks"

Everyone stares at the two cards. Their eyes widen. "You got number cards... two of them."

"And if that's not enough then me and My sister are happy enough to offer ourselves as your servants"

The gambler didn't know if he heard that right. He looks at Shiro "Are you serious?"

Shiro throws a serious stare at him before saying "We're Serious"

One of the servants got up to the Gambler and whispered "Hey boss, the girl does seem pretty cute don't you think"

The gambler thinks about this. Then he smiled "Okay Kid, It's a deal. But are you sure you don't wanna quit now, you can't take your word back when you lose."

"Sorry but the Blanks never quit."

"Then let's begin. DEUL DISK GO" The gambler equips his duel disk and so does Sora.

"DUEL GAZER SET!"

Sora and The gambler put on their Duel Gazer.

"DUEL INTERFACE SET!"

A female computer voice speaks

"Authentic Reality Link Established"

"LET"S DUEL!" they both say at the same time.

* * *

The Gambler: 4000 LP

VS

" " : 4000 LP

* * *

"I'll let you go first kid, not that it'll matter."

Sora's Turn

"I draw"

4000 LP, 6 cards.

"I set a monster face down in Defence position" Sora takes a second looks at his hand. "I set a card face down and end my turn"

Sora: 4000 LP, 1 monster, 4 cards in hand, 1 face down.

The Gambler's Turn 

"My turn I DRAW!"

4000 Lp, 6 cards.

"I summon Dice Warrior!"

The Gambler summons a Lvl 3 Warrior/Effect monster with 300 ATK.

"Dice Warrior's effect activates. When this card is normal or special summon, I call roll a dice."

The Gambler rolls a dice and get 5.

"Alright I got 5, My monster's ATK are times by 5"

Dice Warrior: 300 x 5= 1500 ATK.

"I attack your face down"

Sora's face down is revealed. _Aussa The Earth Charmer_ with 1500 DEF.

 _Aussa The Earth Charmer:_ 1500 DEF

Dice Warrior: 1500 ATK

"I activate _Aussa The Earth Charmer's_ flip effect. While it is still on the field, I can target one earth monster and take control of it"

The Gambler's eyes widen "What!? No way."

"I take control of your Dice Warrior."

Dice Warrior moves to Sora's field.

The Gambler sighs in frustration "I set two cards and end my turn"

4000 LP, 3 cards in hand, 0 monster, 2 face downs.

Sora's Turn 

"It's my turn"

Sora puts his finger on his deck. He thinks first. I have 20 monster, 10 Traps and 10 Spells. I drew 2 monster, 3 spells and one trap. Which means I have 18 monsters, 7 spells and 9 traps. He has two monster on the field which means he can tribute summon. But he needs Blue eyes for that.

"I draw!"

4000 LP, 5 cards in hand, 2 monsters, 1 face down.

Sora draws a lvl 7 monster. "That works" Sora says to himself.

"I tribute my Dice Warrior and _Aussa The Earth Charmer._ I summon... Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Sora summons a Lvl 7 Dragon/Normal monster with 2400 ATK points.

"I attack you directly"

"I activate both of my trap cards. _Skull Dice_ " The Gambler yells.

Two copies of Skull Dice are activated.

"Thanks to these trap cards I can roll two dices. And your monster loses ATK points equal to the result times by 100"

The gambler roles two dices and gets 4 and 3.

Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400 - 700= 1700 ATK

* * *

The Gambler LP

4000 - 1700= 2300 LP

* * *

Satisfied with his turn, Sora ended his turn.

"I end my turn. Looks like your not as good as you say."

Red Eyes Black Dragon: 1700 - 2400 ATK.

The Gambler's Turn

The man growls in anger "Don't push your luck Kid. I DRAW!"

1700 LP,

Suddenly the man smiles evilly. "Sorry kid, but your luck has just run out."

As he says this, A dark aura surrounds The Gambler and a number is shown on his fist. Sora expected this, he prepared for the worst.

"I play the spell card _Monster Reborn._ I special summons Dice Warrior from the graveyard!"

Dice Warrior returns to the field.

"From my hand, I summon another Dice Warrior"

Two dice warriors are now on the field.

"You've had your fun, But now it's time to get serious. I OVERLAY MY TWO LEVEL 4 DICE WARRIORS. WITH THESE TWO UNITS I BUILT THE OVERYLAY NETWORK! I XYZ SUMMON... NUMBER 85 CRAZY BOX.

The Gambler summons an Rank 4 Fiend/Effect XYZ Monster with 3000 ATK.

* * *

 **A/N** **And that's the end of Chapter 1. I'll go work on "Strangers In Remnant" Now. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me on what you think about this fic. If you have any problems with the Chapter be free to tell me in the reviews. Now, I'm not as smart as Sora and Shiro so they most likely won't be doing anything Mind Blowing because you know... I'm not smart. Also if you have any Monster, Trap, Spells card you want me to use in this Fic please tell me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you-**

* * *

"What do you think your doing?"

At first Jack was surprised but then he smiled and said "Hey Jason, what's up"

"You know what's up. Haven't you caused enough trouble back in Remnant?"

"I was bored"

"Everything seems boring to you doesn't it. And did you have to pretend to be me"

"Why not?"

"Jack, you know your not allowed to do things like this."

"What are you, a hypocrite" Jack says in a mocking and teasing tone.

Jack gets an idea "Okay then how about this? Since were here, let's have a duel. If you win, I'll send Shiro and Sora back home. If I win, then you leave this story alone."

Jason thinks about this "How do I know you'll keep your promise."

"I'm a man of my word" Jack replied.

"Fine" Jason says.

"Then let's get started. DUEL DISK GO!"

Jack and Jason equip their Disk

"DUEL GAZER SET"

They equip their duel gazer.

"DUEL INTERFACE SET!"

A female computer voice speaks

"Authentic Reality Link Established"

Jason's Turn

"I'll go first. I DRAW!"

4000 LP, 6 cards.

"I set a monster face down... I end my turn"

Jack's Turn

"It's my turn. I draw!"

4000 LP, 6 cards.

Jack looks at his hand.

"I summon Gagaga Magician."

Jack summons a Level 4 Spell caster/Effect Monster with 1500 ATK.

"I activate Gagaga Magician effect. Once per turn I can changed his level from 1-8. I changed it to Level 8. I activate the spell card _XYZ Reception, Thanks to this spell card_ I special summon Giant Skeleton. I overlay Giant Skelton and Gaga Magician. I XYZ SUMMONED THE SKULL REAPER!"

Skull Reaper: 3000 ATK

Jason looks at the Skull Reaper "So that's how you summoned the Skull Reaper back when we were in Remnant."

"Yep, and speaking of which. Are you okay" Jack says in a sarcastic tone. "I heard you nearly died because of it"

"It's going to take a lot more then that to kill me"

"I know. I activate Skull Reaper's effect. By using one overlay unit I can target two monster on the field and destroy them. You take damage equal to those monster ATK points. You only have one monster but it'll do."

Jason's face down is revealed. A level 1 monster with 0 DEF named Insane Spirit. Insane spirit is sent to the graveyard.

"The Skull reaper attacks you directly."

"I Activate Gaga Gardna from my hand."

Jason special summons a level 4 warrior monster with 2000 DEF.

"I activate his effect. By discarding one card, Gardna cannot be avoids destruction. I discard this level 8 monster."

"I set a card then end my turn" Jack declares

Jason's Turn

"I draw"

"I activate the spell card _Monster Reborn._ I special summon the level 8 monster I discarded in the last turn. I special summon... Black Rock Shooter."

Jason summons a Level 8 Warrior/effect monster with 3000 ATK.

"I activate Insane Spirit's effect from the graveyard. When Black Rock Shooter is on the field I can special summon it from the graveyard."

Jason special summons Insane Spirit.

"I activate the spell card _Polymerization._ I send Black Rock Shooter and Insane spirit to the graveyard and FUSION SUMMON. I fusion summon... INSANE BLACK ROCK SHOOTER."

Jason fusions summons a level 8 warrior/effect monster with 4500 ATK.

"I attack your Skull Reaper"

The Skull Reaper: 3000 ATK

Insane Black Rock Shooter: 4500 ATK.

* * *

Jack LP

4000 - 1500= 2500 LP

* * *

"I end my turn"

Jack's Turn 

"I draw... I activate the trap card XYZ recycle. By banishing one rank 8 monster from the graveyard, I can special summon two level eight monsters straight from my deck. I special summon Dragonic Overlord and Phantom Black Dragon. However their effect are negated and their ATK and DEF are reduce to 0.

Jason's eye's widen. "Those card are-"

"From the world of Cardfight Vanguard" Jack said smiling. "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn. I special summon Gagaga Magician. Using his effect I change his level to level 8"

Jason prepared himself. Jack had three level 8 monster on the field.

"I overlay my level 8 Dragonic overlord, Phantom black Dragon and Gagaga Magician. With these three units I built THE OVERLAY NETWORK. I XYZ SUMMON-"

Insane Black Rock Shooter, Gagaga Gardna and Jason could only watch as the monster revealed itself.

"DRAGONIC KAISER VERMILLION!"


End file.
